User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/ObjectMon ObjectVerse
Yeah the last one didn't really suit me. I GIVE CREDIT TO EVERYONE BECAUSE I DON'T OWN EVERYTHING. Classes #Spicy #Sunny #Green #Ballistic #Royal #Dark #Stealthy #Splashy #Flashy #Blocky #Brainy #Hardy #Windy #Deadly #Chilly #Noisy #Yucky #Mystic ObjectMon Starters Firey intro.png|Firey (Spicy) OLD5-Sun.png|Sun (Sunny) Grassy BFB Intro.png|Grassy (Green) Firework Pose.png|Firework (Ballistic) Pawnposenew.png|Pawn (Royal) Axe,,.png|Axe (Dark) Shurik.png|Shuriken (Stealthy) TeardropCrazyAAAAA.png|Teardrop (Splashy) Lightbulb2017Pose.png|Lightbulb (Flashy) Blickblock.png|Blocky (Blocky) Question Mark Pose.png|Question (Brainy) SAW! GET OUT OF THE ROOF YOU CRAZY ANIMAL.png|Saw (Hardy) Fanny Sitting.png|Fanny (Windy) Gravenew.png|Grave (Deadly) IceCreamSandwichEC.png|Ice Cream Sandwich (Chilly) BoomboxBOOT.png|Boombox (Noisy) Rocky BFB.png|Rocky (Yucky) WTW- Magic Scepter by thendo26.png|Scepter (Mystic) Others I feel slightly sad that I insulted Ammolite about his hatred with COB u_u Marm.png|Marmite (Noisy/Deadly) Marmalade.png|Marmalade (Noisy/Deadly) Mosssr.png|Moss (Green) Rolburk.png|Rolburk (Hardy/Green) Note,,.png|Notey (Noisy) Treble Clef.PNG|Treble Clef (Noisy/Deadly) OLD5-Cone.png|Cone (Hardy) Brand New Bucket.png|Bucket (Hardy) Bone,.png|Bone (Deadly) Skulltffm.png|Skull (Deadly/Dark) Bone Baton.PNG|Bone Baton (Deadly/Spicy) ShadowPose.png|Unknown (Dark) Shad.png|Shadow (Dark/Stealthy) Smokey with glass boots.png|Smokey (Stealthy) Fez 3D.png|Fez (Blocky) ZOO! Pixel.png|Pixely (Blocky/Royal) Bugnet.png|Bug Net (Windy) 118px-Netty.png|Netty (Windy/Mystic) Bracelety BFB Intro.png|Bracelety (Flashy) AmuletFFTP.png|Amulet (Flashy/Mystic) Coal,.png|Coal (Spicy/Dark) BBQ Grill.png|BBQ (Hardy/Spicy) OLD5-Berry.png|Berry (Green) Concord Grapes Pose.png|Grape (Green) Berry Bush.png|Blueberry Bush (Green) Screamfacebushy.png|Bushy (Ballistic/Green) Stop Sign.png|Stopsign (Hardy) TrafficLight2018.png|Traffic Light (Flashy/Hardy) OIR Moneybank.png|Moneybank (Dark/Royal) Money2.png|Moneybags (Dark/Noisy) Bell intro.png|Bell (Noisy) Cow.png|Cowbell (Dark/Noisy) Air Mattress Pose.png|Air Mattress (Windy/Hardy) CO Purple New Pose.svg|Purple (Dark) Ichi.png|Ichi (Dark) Ichi Memekai.png|Ichi Advent (Dark/Deadly) PebblePose.png|Pebble (Hardy/Brainy) Fossil pose.png|Fossil (Hardy/Brainy) Fred.png|Fred (Hardy/Spicy) Banana Peel.png|Banana Peel (Green/Sunny) OLD5-Banana.png|Banana (Green/Sunny) Dude.png|Dude (Green/Brainy) Robooty.png|Roboty (Hardy) CODEY MECHY.png|Mechy (Hardy/Brainy) Barrel2018.png|Barrel (Splashy/Green) Toxic Waste New Idle.PNG|Toxic Waste (Yucky/Splashy) Asthma Inhaler 5.png|Asthma Inhaler (Yucky/Windy) Punching Bag MELTDOWN.png|Punching Bag (Hardy) Revive.png|Revive (Hardy) Max Revive.png|Max Revive (Hardy/Mystic) Chesto.png|Chesto Berry (Mystic/Green) Cansr.png|Cans (Brainy/Hardy) Bell pepper.png|Bell Pepper (Spicy/Green) Bahamas Flag.png|Bahamas Flag (Splashy) Bahamas Assasin.png|Bahamas Assassin (Splashy/Deadly) Paper2017Pose.png|Paper (Brainy) Canvas.png|Canvas (Green/Sunny) Foldy BFB.png|Foldy (Windy/Brainy) Journal 3 6.png|Journal 3 (Mystic/Brainy) DarkAceIA.png|Glasses Ace (Brainy/Deadly) Bettersona..png|Memesuko (Brainy/Stealthy) Rugby Ball.png|Rugby Ball (Spicy/Hardy) Dodgeball AIR.png|Dodgeball (Spicy/Hardy) Dodgeballs V2.png|Dodgeballs (Brainy/Hardy) Osaka Flag Pose.png|Osaka Flag (Flashy) CloudyBFB.png|Cloudy (Windy/Flashy) Rain Cloudy.png|Rain Cloud (Flashy/Splashy) Torn.png|Tornado (Windy/Deadly) Guitar Pose.png|Guitar (Noisy) Electric Guitar.png|Electric Guitar (Flashy/Noisy) AmplifierPose.png|Amplifier (Noisy) Woof.png|Subwoofer (Noisy) Dyna.PNG|Dynamite (Ballistic) Bomby intro.png|Bomby (Ballistic) TNT-BFAU.png|TNT (Ballistic/Blocky) Diamondcup.png|Cup (Blocky/Splashy) Teap.png|Teapot (Blocky/Splashy) Trophy2017Pose.png|Trophy (Hardy/Brainy) Bronze.PNG|Bronze (Hardy/Mystic) PLS-SWORD.PNG|Sword (Flashy) Chili Pepper.png|Pepper (Spicy) Vane 3.png|Vane (Windy) Gamey! YAY!.png|Gamey (Blocky/Flashy) Remotey.png|Remote (Blocky/Flashy) 4-ball.png|4-Ball (Brainy) 8-Ball2017.png|8-Ball (Brainy/Dark) Eat Mangos.PNG|Mangosteen Icon (Ballistic/Stealthy) Magic 8 Ball.png|Magic 8-ball (Brainy/Mystic) MSR Orb.png|Orby (Mystic) MagicOrb.png|Magic Orb (Brainy/Mystic) Electro.png|Plasma Orb (Brainy/Flashy) FAShooty sq1.png|Shooty (Dark) Y2Shooty1.png|Biloshooty (Dark/Stealthy) Shooty p5.png|Shooty Advent (Dark/Deadly) Lizy NEW.png|Lizy (Splashy) OIR Perfume.png|Perfume (Splashy/Flashy) Baseballhat.png|Baseball Cap (Flashy/Ballistic) Soccer Ball FR.png|Soccer Ball (Ballistic) Frostfluff.PNG|Frostfluff (Chilly/Royal) Turd2.png|Turd (Yucky) Dingle.png|Dingle (Yucky) Relic Memekai.PNG|Relic (Deadly) Insect Scythe.PNG|Insect Scythe (Green/Deadly) Scythe-armed Monster.png|Scythe-armed Monster (Deadly/Hardy) Chair Pose.png|Chair (Flashy) Stairs,.png|Stairs (Flashy) Mirr2,.png|Mirror (Dark/Deadly) OLD5-Umbrella.png|Umbrella (Splashy/Windy) Star AIR.png|Starry (Mystic) Shooting Star 2017 by Pikmin!!!.png|Shooting Star (Mystic) Solar Memekai.PNG|Solar (Hardy/Sunny) Vort.png|Vortex (Flashy/Deadly) Neb.png|Nebula (Mystic/Royal) Stardust.png|Stardust (Stealthy/Noisy) Sword,,.png|Swordy (Royal) Diaron Sword.png|Diaron Sword (Royal/Ballistic) Hoodie.png|Hoodie (Flashy) Pine Tree (NEW).png|Pine Tree (Green) Birch Tree.png|Birch Tree (Green) GoldenPlayButton.png|Golden Play Button (Brainy) Keyhole.png|Keyhole (Brainy) WOW Licorice New Pose.png|Licorice (Dark) FrisbeeObjectUltraverse-0.png|Frisbee (Ballistic/Splashy) AIR Hammock.png|Hammock (Dark/Stealthy) Food Coloring4.png|Food Coloring (Splashy/Brainy) Fish Food Pose.png|Fish Food (Splashy) Swiss.png|Swiss Roll (Spicy) Pail.png|Pail (Hardy) Markus Vyarie.png|Markus (Royal) Ender Acid.png|Ender Acid (Blocky) Bubble Gun.PNG|Bubble Gun (Splashy/Ballistic) Glass Prism.png|Glass Prism (Sunny) PotionPokemon.png|Potion (Sunny) Mini Fridge.png|Mini Fridge (Chilly) Paint Hat 6.png|Paint Hat (Splashy) JOKES JOKES are super rare "objects" who have poorly designed movesets which are usually OP. They are achieved by easter eggs, such as saying "8-ball sucks" in chat. NOT EVERYTHING IS OBJECTS ALSO. Flain ah ha i got you vector by thedrksiren-d7mb9xq.png|Flain (Spicy) THANKS OINK PRINCE SALDE.png|Prince Salde (Splashy/Royal) Sans 512.jpg|Sans (Deadly/Chilly) 3D Sanic!.png|Sanic (Windy/Green) Ugandan Knuckles.png|Ugandan Knuckles (Spicy/Dark) RemyPuyo.png|Remy (Green/Windy) 2754-Shiny-Lurantis.png|Lurantis (Green) Pik4n0mb3r.png|Pik4n0mb3r (Flashy/Deadly) Gud Meme.PNG|Sh4tm3m3 (Spicy/Deadly) Mangosteen.png|Mangosteen (Dark/Stealthy) Legendaries These are legendary user-related ObjectMon. Yeah they're that hard. KABLOOMBOOM.png|Kabloom (Green) GasterBlaster.jpg|Gaster Blaster (Deadly/Royal) Flower Grassy Ssssssssssssss.png|Flower Grassy (Royal/Green) How to achieve JOKES! Jokes will immediatedly be caught once defeated. WIP *Flain - Tap Firey. On the "Choose this?", click the question mark and Flain will suddenly appear to challenge you. Yeah use your punching. It's that easy. *Prince Salde - After completing the game, watch the credits, wait for it to end, and fight Prince Salde! *Sans - Go to Boney Caves and find the secret passageway! *Sanic - Type "Shrek" in chat! *Ugandan Knuckles - In the Telescope Tower, click on Jupiter while viewing the telescope. When you say "Nothing here.", hold your mouse on the "o" in nothing! Suddenly, Ugandan Knuckles falls from Jupiter to CHALLENGE YOU! *Remy - Say "WE HAVE OBJECTMON" in chat and Remy comes! *Lurantis - Type "Bug-type" when entering the Terminal Passwor! *Pik4n0mb3r & Sh4tm3m3 - Say "I hate Pokemon/Digimon" in chat. (if you say pokemon sh4tm3m3 comes, if you say digimon pik4n0mb3r comes) *Mangosteen - Say "8-ball sucks" (ONLY IF YOU HAVE 8-BALL) in chat. Category:Blog posts